herofandomcom-20200223-history
Delta (Jurassic World)
Delta is a Velociraptor that was trained along with the rest of her pack by Owen Grady. She is known for being responsible for the death of Vic Hoskins. Story Creation Delta was the second Velociraptor to be created by InGen for the IBRIS Project. She was created using more avian DNA, resulting in more birdlike movements and actions. She belonged to a pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, and Echo. She and her pack were trained by Owen Grady, who imprinted on them in their birth. It is assumed Delta was the second in command of the pack because of her age. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Delta and her packmates assisted their trainer in stopping the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. After her and her packmates met the Indominus rex, Delta and the rest of the raptors turned against Owen and the others. While Claire was driving the truck, Delta and Echo were chasing behind it trying to kill Claire and the boys. Delta came from behind the vehicle and pounced on a wounded InGen trooper and killed him. She later pursued the humans with Echo as they tried to escape in the vehicle. She tried attacking Gray and Zach Mitchell, who were in the back of the vehicle, but they were able to stun her with an electric prod. They soon gave up and after hearing Indominus's roar, they ran off the road and into the trees. Some time later, Delta suddenly appeared unexpectedly before Owen, Claire, and the boys. They are forced to flee after the raptor killed Hoskins, who failed at trying to calm her down by copying Owen's hand gesture. After killing Hoskins, Delta continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. She was eventually met up with Blue and Echo, who had Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach surrounded. The Indominus rex soon showed up and ordered Blue and the other raptors to attack the humans. Blue hesitates, and turns against the Indominus. The hybrid swatted Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Delta and Echo team up and fight the Indominus to avenge their fallen leader. During the fight between the Velociraptor pack and the Indominus, Echo was overpowered and thrown into one of the restaurant's burners and incinerated, while Delta was grabbed and thrown offscreen by the Indominus (which has led to speculation by fans that she survived the battle). Personality Delta is loyal to Owen, and is the most paranoid raptor in the quartet. She has a great deal of contempt for Vic hoskins, and whenever he was present, delta would be uneasy and irritable. She is absolutely convinced Vic wants to hurt Owen, and she is absolutely correct! Most of the time, she was very contentious, and mellow. This quiet nature isn't to be mistaken for gentleness, or a lack of wits, as deta is just as dangerous as her ilk, and has her limits. External Links * ** * * ** Navigation Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Ferals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Female Category:Fallen Category:Mute Category:Speedsters Category:Predators Category:Lethal Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Former Slaves Category:Traitor Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Insecure Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Deceased